


The Trouble with Oranges

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Series: Calculator Chronicles [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Old work, Oranges, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: This is a random skit (originally titled FAN6) that I wrote on a calculator years ago.





	The Trouble with Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> This fanficiton was written way WAY before Mirai Komachi's release. Probably even before V3. I thought it was really funny when I wrote it. Now it's just cringe, haha.

Luka: " _What color am I dyed? My color changes with the environment... "_

Miku: So... you're a chameleon? 

Luka: It's just a song. 

Miku: Then why are you singing it? 

Luka: Well, sometimes I wonder if I should dye my hair. 

Miku: You shouldn't. Practically every color of the rainbow is taken. 

Luka: How about red? 

Miku: Miki-chan. 

Luka: Black?   
Miku: Hiyama-san. 

Luka: Green? 

Miku: Gumi-chan. Gackpo-san has purple. Meiko-san has brown. I have aqua and Kaito-san has blue. Oh, and-- 

Luka: I get it, I get it. But nobody has orange, right? 

Miku: Huh. You're right! So you're going to dye your hair orange? 

Luka: Maybe. 

Miku: Cool! I'll tell Rin-chan! 

Luka: Wait, what? 

*Miku calls Rin on cell phone* 

Rin: Moshi-moshi? 

Miku: Guess what! Megu-chan's gonna dye her hair orange! 

Rin: ..O..orange..? 

Miku: Yup! 

Luka: Oh no... 

Rin: Let me speak to her for a sec... 

Miku: Okay! Hey, Megu, Rin wants to talk to ya! 

Luka: M-moshi-moshi? 

Rin: Hey, Luka. Heard you were gonna dye your hair orange. 

Luka: Y-you did? 

Rin: Yes. *happy voice disappears* You better choose a good shade of orange. Cause if you don't, I'll make you pay for mocking the color. 

Luka: Y-you would? 

Rin: Don't take the color lightly! It is the best color in the world, and if you choose a horrible shade of orange, I'll never forgive you. If I wasn't in a set of twins, I would've dyed my hair orange already!   
But I can't. If twins don't look alike, they're not twins, you understand? 

Luka: Y-yeah.. 

Rin: So don't choose a color I'll kill you for Luka. 

Luka: Actually, I don't think I'll dye my hair at all. 

Rin: This is what I mean! Don't take the color lightly! If you wanna dye hair with white polka dots, go ahead. But don't mess with the orange!! 

Luka: S-sure. Hey, I gotta go. See ya later. *quickly hangs up* 

Miku: So what did she say? 

Luka: Don't mess with the orange... 

Miku: What?? There's going to be an orange monster?? *phone vibrates in polka rhythm* Oh, Hachune-chan has something to say! *holds up cell phone, Hachune-chan phone charm comes to life* 

Hachune: Nooo. This is a catastrophe. We are going to die by the orange monster. Die...dye... 

Miku: Ohnoes! 

Luka: Seriously? 

Miku: Hachune's specialty is premonitions. 

Luka: No way is an orange monster gonna kill us. 

*Rin enters holding a large basket of oranges* 

Rin: There you are, Megurine Luka. Get ready to die! *throws orange at Luka with much gusto* 

Luka: *runs away* R U SRS?? 

Miki: Huh? Luka? Why is she running away? 

Hachune: Dunno...dunno... orange... 

Miki: Orange? *unbruised orange rolls by* Oh, orange! *peels* Itatakimasu! 

Rin: My orange!! Nooo! 

Miki: This orange is so good! Want some Rin? 

Rin: *happy tears* Finally, someone understands the awesomeness of oranges, and even shares with me! Onee-chan! *They have an impromptu picnic* 

Hachune: Ha... *opens mouth* chun... *bites orange* ...delish. 

* * *

Luka: I finally got away from those maniac oranges. *begins to catch breath* 

Kaito: Oy! Luka! Your crazy puss wanted to see you. *throws Lukapus* 

Luka: Lukapus?? 

Lukapus: Lucky! It's Luka!! *clings to Luka's face* 

Luka: This has been a horrible day... T.T 

Lukapus: I iz happy! Heehee! 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did i call Tako!Luka "Lukapus".
> 
> ✿ Credits ✿  
> The song that Luka was singing in the beginning is "DYE" made by AVTechNO! (https://vocadb.net/S/2607)


End file.
